Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/06
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=21 czerwca | następny=24 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 22 czerwca Dwa dni przewałęsałem się, zwiedzając okolicę i odkryłem, że tylko lasy są tu bardzo piękne, jakich się ju nie spotyka. Istna puszcza drzew iglastych, kolosy dębów potężne buki. Cóż za buki! Z rozkoszą zanurzałem się w ten labirynt drzew olbrzymów idących zda się w nieskończoność. Nie było horyzontu ani przestrzeni, jeno zwarty kolumnowy gmach o zielonym sklepieniu. Pomyślałem zgoła bezwiednie, że ten bór był Pobogów nie zaś Zatorzeckich, że oni są tu uzurpatorami, ja zaś potomkiem tych, których wyzuto z ojcowizny, których odarto z mienia na korzyść przybysza i jego rodu. Odsuwałem tę myśl natrętną, chcąc zachować spokój wewnętrzny, z jakim przybyłem tutaj... Bo cóż mi z tego, że Krąż i jego bogactwa były ongiś Pobogów, skoro sam pradziad ofiarował je swoją ręką Zatorzeckim. A testament? Miły Boże! Pozostał z niego tylko strzęp w maniackich wspomnieniach Paschalisa. Trzeba być bardzo naiwnym, by wierzyć, że Zatorzeccy nie postarali się o odnalezienie i zapewne zniszczenie dokumentu. Przecie to takie ludzkie! A jednak... Ten bór jest twój! — mówił mi jakiś głos, prześladując mnie uparcie krok w krok. Ten bór jest twój — majaczyło mi się widmo pradziada wpatrzone we mnie z tą despotyczną mocą, z jaką patrzyły na mnie w sali zamkowe z portretu, jego oczy. Szukaj testamentu — słyszałem dokoła echo słów Paschalisa zwracające moje myśl wyłącznie w tym kierunku, potężne konary drzew wydawały huk złowrogi, ostrzegający, zły. Było chłodno, ale nie czuło się wilgoci w powietrzu, tylko jakąś grozę idącą wraz z cieniami od sunących górą obłoków. Długo błądziłem po lesie, gdyż wydawał mi się coraz piękniejszy i coraz bogatszy w niezwykłe okazy roślinne. Peszyłem się nim, oceniałem go ze strony wartości własnej, jak gdybym wchodził w jego posiadanie. W południe dobrnąłem do rzeki o brzegu płaskim, dostępie łatwym. Odbijają się w niej cudownie wielkie sosny, dekorując ją z obu stron ciemnozieloną, ruchomą ćmą aksamitu, który ku środkowi rzeki zakończony jest koronką rozchwianych czubów. Fala była cicha, łagodna miała zimny, stalowy połysk. Lekki szmer uderzającej w brzeg wody i szum boru wprawił mnie w dziwną zadumę. Przyszło mi na myśl, że po tym borze chodził pradziad Hieronim i mój dziad, że te drzewa poznają we mnie prawnuka i wnuka tamtych, że dziad mój i ojciec cierpieli wielki niedostatek na obczyźnie przez wiele lat, a ten las, ich dziedzictwo, szumiał tak samo jak teraz szumi, poznając mnie. Zdawało mi się, że sosny przemawiają do mnie i... znowu usłyszałem głos: „Ten las jest twój”. Gdy wróciłem do parku, zapadł już wieczór. Zacząłem bezcelowo błądzić alejami, odwlekając powrót do pawilonu. Szum drzew parkowych był inny niż tamten w borze, inaczej przemawiał do mnie, ale dlaczego, sam nie bardzo wiedziałem. Rozmarzył mnie ten bór, może głównie dlatego, że zawsze szum potężnych sosen usposabia nieco tęskno. Chodziłem po żwirowych dróżkach tam i z powrotem, kierując się tylko światłem słabo bijącym z oddali, z oszklonej cieplarni. Byłem pewny, że to mdłe światełka przyświeca czułemu sam na sam Gabriela z Weroniką. A może...? Przypomniałem sobie jej słowa wczorajsze rzucone mi na pożegnanie: „Wieczorem w oranżerii”. Czyżby oczekiwała mnie? Ech, głupstwo! Weronika w swych instynktach i pożądaniach kieruje się jednak praktyczną stroną życia i ten ostatni wzgląd zdolny jest zagłuszyć w niej nawet prawdziwy poryw zmysłowy. Ona pożąda Gabriela tylko dla Krąża oczywiście, a nie z popędu krwi, czego nawet nie ukrywa i celowo działa na Gabriela zmysłami, wiedząc, że tym go trzyma przy sobie. To wstrętne! Poczułem nagłą pokusę, by zajrzeć do cieplarni. Skierowałem się w stronę światełka, gdy wtem usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Ktoś szedł za mną, dążąc w tym samym kierunku. Kroki były ciężkie, ale ostrożne jakby skradającego się drapieżnika. Ukryłem się za gruby pień ogromnego drzewa, nie chcąc być odkrytym. Ów ktoś doszedł do drzewa, za którym stałem. Zatrzymał się na chwilę. Kiedy poszedł dalej, poczułem ulgę. Kroki oddalały się z wolna, cień męskiej postaci wysunął się z alei na jaśniejszą połać trawników. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom... Gabriel...? Mężczyzna minął pasemko światła płynące na trawę z okien oranżerii. Tak, to był Gabriel. Zatem dopiero teraz dąży na schadzkę — pomyślałem. Ale dlaczego tak się skrada? Dlaczego nie idzie śmiało? Nagle rozległ się ostry trzask oszklonych drzwi i jednocześnie przenikliwy krzyk kobiecy — krzyk jakby przestrachu. Wzruszyłem zdziwiony ramionami. Wejście kochanka na rendez-vous do kochanki stanowczo zbyt głośne! Pierwszą moją myślą było odejść do pawilonu, lecz jakiś wewnętrzny nakaz zatrzymał mnie na miejscu. Nie przeszło bowiem dziesięć minut, gdy światło zgasło, znowu trzasnęły drzwi. Z cieplarni wyszli oboje, Gabriel i Weronika. Ona biegła przez trawnik, jakby zdążając do łączki wiodącej do prawego pawilonu, gdy wtem rozległ się syczący głos Gabriela: — Stój, ani kroku! Pójdziemy do parku. — Ale ja się boję! — zawołała dziewczyna z trwogą. Gabriel ujął ją pod rękę i weszli w cień parku. O zgrozo! Usłyszałem ich kroki dążące w moją stronę. Już poruszyłem się, by wyjść na środek alei, gdy znów jakaś siła zatrzymała mnie w miejscu. Nadchodzili spiesznym krokiem wprost ku mnie. Rozmawiali z ożywieniem. Usłyszałem podniesiony głos Gabriela: — Czemu nie chcesz powiedzieć, dlaczego czekałaś, skoro byłem przedtem i odprowadziłem cię do domu. — Mówię przecież, pikowałam kwiaty. — Kłamiesz! Czekałaś na tamtego i wczoraj, i dziś. On dotąd nie wrócił do mieszkania, a ty przyszłaś tu powtórne i zapaliłaś świeczkę. — Jak tatka kocham... że... — Nie kłam! Przy świeczce nie pikuje się kwiatów, siedziałaś z założonymi rękami. Czekałaś na niego, wypatrujesz go, widzę. — Jak wtedy, po obiedzie, w parku pan mnie z nim rozłączył, tak i go więcej nie widziałam. — Milcz, już wszyscy wiedzą, że on się tobie podoba a jego wczoraj od śniadania do późnej nocy, a i dziś ciebie, dzień nie widać... Minęli mnie i ich słowa rozpłynęły się w szumie drzew. A więc to tak!? Gabriel mnie posądza? O, dziękuję! Taka sytuacja nie podoba mi się ani trochę. Na razie nie wiedziałem, co robić. Korzystając jednak z tego, że oboje oddalili się w głąb parku, zawróciłem spokojnie w stronę pawilonu i oto jestem w swoim pokoju. W pół godziny później przyszedł do mnie Gabriel. Wypytywał o wrażenia z wycieczki. Był tak drobiazgowy w swoich pytaniach jakby chciał się upewnić ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że nigdzie więcej nie byłem i z nikim się nie widziałem. Gdy się dowiedział, że jutro wybieram się na nową wycieczkę, spytał skwapliwie, czy potrzebuję koni. Odczułem, że pragnie wiedzieć dokładnie dokąd zamierzam się udać. Przyszła mi łobuzerska myśl do głowy. Podziękowałem uprzejmie, zapewniając go, że znowu popłynę łodzią, lecz w drugą stronę Krąża i zapewne późno wrócę, a może nawet przenocuję w leśniczówce pod Zatorami. Gabriel zaniepokoił się. — Jak to, nie wrócisz na noc do domu? — Lubię las w nocy, gdyż przypominają mi się moje myśliwskie peregrynacje. To trochę uspokoiło Gabriela. Może nareszcie odwróci ode mnie swoje niesympatyczne podejrzenia?